1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the area of audio output devices, typically termed speakers in the art, which accept electrical signals and convert the signals to audible sound, such as music, speech and the like.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
Speakers are typically fabric cones attached to metal structure which is driven by managed magnetic field variation to vibrate and cause the attached fabric to vibrate commensurately, which creates pressure anomalies in the air around us, which our ears intercept and interpret as sound. The focus, power and other aspects of such speakers are limited. What is needed is a new and different way of making speakers that allows more freedom in directional output, more power application, and more variation in size and shape than possible with existing technology.